This invention relates to illuminating devices and more particularly to a miniature flashlight unit.
There are many times when it is highly desirable to have a miniature flashlight unit handy for use where other light is not available such as when searching for items in a lady's handbag, placing a key in a lock at night, or when desiring to read a map at night, for example. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to provide such a flashlight unit which in addition to being manually held, can be temporarily set in an upright position on a horizontal flat surface or can be permanently mounted with its back against a wall or similar flat surface.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a simply constructed miniature flashlight unit that is readily adapted for use where other light is not available.
Another object of the present invention is to provide simply fabricated and simply assembled contact members for electrically interconnecting a light bulb and a pair of batteries.
Another object of the present invention is to enclose a miniature flashlight unit in a housing having a flat rear surface to which strips of foam adhesive tape are secured for use in permanently mounting the housing on a flat surface when needed.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists of the construction, arrangement and combination of the various parts of the device whereby the objects contemplated are attained as hereinafter more fully set forth, pointed out in the appended claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.